


四十怀胎 中

by AsleepSpring



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsleepSpring/pseuds/AsleepSpring
Summary: KT向。生子。R18。





	四十怀胎 中

**Author's Note:**

> KT向。  
> 生子。  
> R18。

四十怀胎 中  
文/春里

两个人是从什么时候开始决定的呢/  
是从 归途中为母亲摘的花/  
被风吹动摇曳的季节 开始的吗？

2  
怀孕第18周的时候，一天我自己去产检，回来的路上淋了点雨，到晚上便演变为发烧。  
我不敢吃药，用了很多物理降温的办法都没有把体温降下来，深夜仍然烧得厉害，光一连忙驱车带我去医院。  
“胎心都170了，赶紧安排住院！”  
我自责得眼泪都快掉下来，前一天还在b超影像里健康地孕育着的宝宝，此刻却因我的任性和疏忽难受到缺氧：“对不起…”  
“不是你的错，”光一揽着我的肩安慰，“你已经很努力了，只是一次小小的发烧而已，不会有事的。”  
“可是我已经高龄了，我应该比别人更努力才能留住宝宝……”  
他轻轻笑了声，将我垂至腮边的头发挽到耳后，手抚上我的小腹：“别小瞧它呀，这可是我堂本光一和你的孩子。”  
在医院吊了两天生理盐水，在反复确认不会对胎儿产生危害后打了一针消炎药，总算是控制住了体温，感冒的症状也减轻了不少。这是留院观察的最后一天，等医生检查无虞过后便可以出院了。

我从午后的小憩中醒来，光一正背对着我躺在另一张床上，这几天他陪护我的时候都是在那张床上休息的。有时候他白天来，有时深夜才到，我知道最近外面不太平，我们与事务所的拉锯战正进行到最后的尾声，也是最白热化的时候。之前实际上是我与一些相关的人见面，房间内的空调太冷才会导致感冒加剧的，我没敢告诉光一，怀孕后他就不让我插手外面的事情，任狂风巨浪都是一人独揽，我不喜欢这样，这明明是我们两个人的事情。像现在这样，他不知道什么时候到的，确认我今天平安后便倒头就睡，已经不知道第几次了。太辛苦了。  
我想下床看看他，静脉处的针头却制止了我的动作。于是我拿起床边的吊瓶支架轻手轻脚地过去。  
他闭着眼，眉头轻蹙，呼吸有些急，脸上还带着潮红……这家伙根本没有在睡觉。我不客气地上手掀被子，他立刻顾不得再装睡，哇哇叫着捂自己下面的帐篷，几张照片可疑地飘落地面。  
我扶着吊瓶去捡，他先我一步把照片抓到手上，我盯着他，几秒后他就乖乖交给我了。  
“是你非要看的……”  
照片是之前杂志拍的，有的我坐在画架前画着画，有的我抚摸着肚子微笑，还有的我只是穿着宽松的家居服站在落地窗前，只有一个背影。  
“……你就拿着这些照片自慰？？”  
“是啊！”这个人索性一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，“你数数你都多久没让我碰过了？一直说担心宝宝还没发育完全不让我碰，旦那桑可是很辛苦的，旦那桑是在辛苦地解决自己的生理问题！”  
“那你拿小姑娘的照片去啊，拿300日元一本的那种读物去，拿我的照片做什么！上面的我还怀着孩子！”我嘴硬，或者是…是我想听他亲口对我说……  
他脸上的表情消失了，眼神变得晦暗。“你是真不知道还是假不知道，”他把我扯过去，手掀起我的衣摆探入，毫不怜惜地揉捏涨大得几乎和女人一样的乳房，“现在的你会让我多有感觉？”  
我想着上次产检，医生说胎儿发育得很好，早上的检查也很顺利，宝宝四个月了，正在我的腹中生龙活虎地成长着。爸爸稍微去玩一下可以吗？爸爸也很想你的爸爸了……  
“多有感觉？”我说道，拉过他放在我腰上的那只手，放在受冷落的那侧柔软上，“让我见识见识啊，旦那桑？”

过火了……  
我侧躺在病床上，牙齿紧紧咬住拳头，拳头的手腕处还连着输液管，另一只手臂被身后的人摁在腰上，每次向后扯，体内的肉刃就要深一寸，不知疲倦地开凿着，要把我钉死在这张白床上。  
他的另一只手臂穿过我的身体揉搓着乳房，乳珠在他的蹂躏下颤巍巍地泌乳，床单打湿了一片。他把勉强遮住了脸的凌乱长发全都拨到我脑后，对着我的耳朵喘息：“说话啊，怎么不说了？”  
我呜咽了声，将拳头往口腔塞得更紧，手臂被放开了，却已经没有了收回的力气，向后摊着予取予求。他要把我嘴里的拳头扯开，我摇着头颤抖着示意不要，会发出声音的，他却将手扣在我的手背上硬将它掰出来，拳头脱离时牵出几丝涎水，身下又承受了重重一下撞击，仿佛撞在我的五脏六腑上，我想尖叫，刚要出声下巴就被扭过去，叫声消散在我和他的唇齿之间，化为舌肉交缠的水声、吞咽声和哽噎声。  
我的氧气正在被剥夺，我的口腔被侵入，我的后穴被侵入，我的子宫被侵入，生理盐水在上方一点一点地滴落，流过胶管，流过盖住它的衣物，流过针头，我的血管也被侵入，门外响起敲门声，“24号床，我来为您进行下午的检查。”耳朵也被侵入。  
“请等一下！！”我登时挣开那个几乎快使我窒息的吻，惊恐地看着被扭到一半的门把迟疑地回归原位。“请再等我五分钟，不，十分钟！”  
感觉门外没了动静，我还没从僵直的状态恢复，体内的异物便又往深处捅了下，竟依然兴致高昂。  
“你说门外的人会不会知道我们在做爱？”  
我连和他斗嘴的力气都没有了，他将我的腿挂到肩上，开始大开大合地操干，我夺过他的手臂将手咬在嘴里，闭着眼散乱着长发承受最后的抽插。我的身体一寸一寸陷入狂暴紊乱的电流，全身关节像坏掉似的痉挛着蜷曲又伸直，白光从尾骨的交合处沿着脊柱向上，将理智文明道德全部炸成碎片，我们一同达到高潮，他紧紧抱着我把他的东西一滴不剩射入我体内，我在他怀里剧烈颤抖，小腹涌动着温热，不知道是孩子还是他的精液，性器像张被绷到最紧的弓，将白浊射了老远后才瘫软下来。  
“哎呀，今天忘记照顾小吱呦了，抱歉啊，是大吱呦的乳房太诱人了。”他拔出肉刃，对着我还在抽搐中的性器打招呼，“不过你也挺厉害的，单靠后面就射出来了，憋了很久吧？”  
“堂本……”我浸在令人愉悦的疲乏中，连一根手指头都不想抬起来。  
“今天先放过你。”他抚摸过我的大腿，高潮过后敏感的身体禁不住颤栗，“不要再质疑你旦那对你的性幻想和性功能。”  
我狼狈地往前爬要伸手够内裤，他却像发现了什么按住我的动作，舌头落在我的臀上，在昨天挨过针的地方打转。  
“够了……”即使十年下来早就知道这只狐狸的脾性，我依然能被他折磨到几乎快哭出来，“门口还有人啊！”我低声吼道。  
他这才不甘不愿地咬着那块带着针眼的臀肉，又厮磨了几下才放过它。“等那个倒霉医生走了我再帮你做清理，”他帮我穿上衣服，托着我的臀掂了掂，“在这之前先夹好。”  
我用发红的眼瞪他：“先去把你自己的裤子穿好！”  
我看见他舔了舔嘴角。

法拉利正在以被追缉边缘的速度狂奔在回家的路上。  
我出神地裹着被子一样厚的衣服坐在副驾驶，后穴还带着使用后的酸胀感，更别提还要被迫含紧旁边那个男人留的东西。  
始作俑者面色无异地开着车，只在红灯前停下的时候，趁我不注意把手插入座椅和我的臀瓣间，往外掰了下。  
“喂你！！”浊液没夹稳，内裤被濡湿了一块，我急忙打掉他的手，“再乱来就给我停车！我自己去打的！”  
“好啦好啦。”绿灯亮起，他踩下油门，“你要我眼睁睁看着你这副样子去打的？肚子里怀着我的孩子，屁股里还含着我的东西？”  
“再给我多说一句，要么你停车，要么我跳车。”  
终于一路沉默着回到家，光一一进门就打开制暖，然后去收拾从医院带回来的行李，我拿了睡衣毛巾去了浴室。  
钨丝在灯罩内发出高温，浴缸里的水蒸着热腾腾的雾气，我把自己沉进水中，舒服得恨不得吐泡泡，但在之前……我心里暗骂了声门外的人，趴在浴缸边缘开始给自己做清理。  
身后的门锁转动了两下。我心里呸了声，不锁门难道还等着你进来，假惺惺地“我就帮个忙，绝对不碰你”？信你我就白被你干了这十年了。  
只是…随着白浊离开身体，身后一阵空虚，我的手指依然没在体内，扶着浴缸微微喘息。怀孕到现在，随着身体上的变化，我感觉自己的性欲也比之前高涨了……  
身后传来锁芯被插入的声音，这个人居然连不知道丢到哪里去的浴室钥匙都翻出来了。我趴在缸沿迷蒙地想着，感觉门被推开，一道视线沿着我的脊背落到水波掩盖之下，臀部正不知羞耻地含着手指，没入的两根指节还在肆无忌惮地翻搅抽动。  
衣料窸窣的声音响起，身后一双腿也踏入浴缸，我还在兀自喘着，那人就从后背抱住我，手指落在正吞咽着的后穴边缘轻轻摩挲。  
“自己玩得开心吗？”  
我感觉到一根发热的硬物正在我的臀边蹭着。  
“不想要更大更能喂饱你的东西吗？”  
另一只手抚摸上喉结，上下滑动着，我不自觉抬高了脖颈，颤抖着眼睫，一切言语与喘息都化为喉咙深处的“嗯”声。

我坐在他的腿间发出痛苦和欢愉的叫声，水花拍打着我的腿臀还有交合处，身后的人一手大力揉捏我的乳房，另一手撸动着我的性器，而他的则正在我的后穴里不知餮足地插干。他在我耳边说着：“终于能听到你的叫声了……你不知道我想这一刻想了多久……”  
我很快便缴械投降，瘫软得几乎要滑进水里，身后的刑具却还精神抖擞，他把我的上身靠在浴缸上，头埋在我的双乳间吮吸，下身随着吮吸的频率浅浅律动着。  
我抬手想把他推开，最终也只是抱着他的脑袋陷入无意识的低吟。我正在哺乳，眼前的这个男人正由我哺育着，他像孩子一样盲目地不顾一切地吮吸着我的乳汁，吸不出来的时候甚至会气急败坏地咬，我尖叫了一声，透明液体便又潺潺地，从这对饱满鼓胀的乳房中流出。他用力发出吸吮的声音，抬眼看我的目光里意乱情迷：“好香，好棒……”  
我哀嚎一声捂住了脸。贮存奶水的乳房终于被吸榨殆尽，任凭怎么厮磨揉捏，都只能从乳珠上颤巍巍地再溢出一滴，他伸舌将最后一滴舔去，满足地咂咂嘴，在乳房上亲了一口，看着我硕大的乳晕：“上面还有毛毛……”  
“是啦！”我拿毛毛的小腿蹭他，“你的孩子就要喝这对带毛的乳房里流出的乳汁，怎么，不满意？”  
“是嫉妒。”他着迷地搓揉几下那里，又摸了摸我的肚皮，才把我从水中捞起拿浴巾裹上，“起来吧，水快凉了。”  
我跨出浴缸，乖乖由他擦拭着身体，乖乖由他牵着到镜子前，乖乖跪上盥洗台，上面铺了吸水用的厚棉布，乖乖将腿分开臀部翘起，双手捧住自己因洗手池而无处放置的小腹，脚趾蜷曲着，后穴小小地紧张地、在身后人的视线中呼吸着。  
他扶住我的肩膀：“我要进去了。”我点点头，镜中长卷发尾潮湿的男人眯着眼，小口抽气抑制后方被插入带来的战栗。  
炮台已经搭好。“我动了。”身后简短地说了声，便开始大力抽插起来。  
我被不断抛入云端又跌下，几次要撞向面前的玻璃，都被身后的手护住额头拉回来，然后更用力地撞出去。这段时间真的把他逼狠了，此刻的我们就像回到二十代刚吐露心意的时候，能变着花样折腾彻夜不休，像两只小兽在交欢，要把爱意用这种方式刻进脑海里、揉进骨肉里。  
医生说我的身体状况不适合自然受孕，我和他也因事业的原因没有考虑要孩子的事情，但心里比谁都清楚我们有多想要一个属于自己的孩子，现在它来了。  
我捧着自己圆润凸起的小腹，时不时堪堪落下一只手撑住台沿：“哈啊…太快了……光一！！”  
他正在我肩上的那颗圆痣处流连忘返，手抬起我的下巴：“你看你现在的样子……”  
镜中的人再没有电视上那副云淡风轻的模样，他被迫仰着脸，眼尾发红，眼神迷离，长发像最浪荡的妓女那样凌乱披散在裸露的胸前，唇上却带着一圈几天未剃的胡渣，胸前一对乳房随着身后的暴行摇动着，深棕色的乳晕大得像两只靶子，靶心处是挺立的乳珠，正像熟透的葡萄晃动，他捧着肚子，肚皮浑圆雪白，是身后那个男人的种，此刻他还在被那个男人施暴、无止境地索要。  
跪着的膝边是洗手液、剃刀、牙线、棉签……还有一座摆设用的微缩圣母像，白色石膏的圣母怀抱婴儿，慈祥安宁地微笑。  
体内的凶器不知第几次划过我的前列腺，我哭叫着扭动身体，眼前闪动着白光：“慢一点……等一下……哈啊，宝宝……宝宝，救救我……”  
他将我向后揽，让我看见自己下身交合处淫糜的情形，小穴被撑到最大，闪着水光吞吃着紫红色的粗壮柱身，拍打出的泡沫粘在浓密卷曲的耻毛上。  
圣母微笑着，小臂和半坦露的胸脯凝着饱满健康的光泽。  
“宝宝你看，爸爸就是这样把你干出来的，”他狠狠地顶了下我的前列腺，我的叫声陡然拔高，身体触电般狂抖，“把你妈妈干到浪叫，”捏住我的嘴让我打开口腔，指腹在我的虎牙下研磨着，涎水从我嘴角流下，滴落在洗手池中，“干到熟透，熟烂……”  
另一只手落在我挺立的柱身上，熟练地上下套弄。  
“然后播撒到最深处……”  
我伏在池上，头死死抵住玻璃，发出崩溃的哭喊声，他按住我的腰，加快了身后和手上的动作，几秒后滚烫的精液冲刷着我体内的甬道。我做不出任何声响，双眼无神地瞪着，像条濒死的鱼大口喘息，阴茎痉挛地吐着白浊，滴到池中，呼出的水汽在玻璃上不断凝结又化开。他突然拔出性器，将全身无力的我打横抱起前往卧室，离开前我的视线再次路过台上的圣母像，她依然怀抱婴儿站在花丛中，朝我们圣洁地微笑。我闭上眼睛。


End file.
